Anti-scatter grids are known and have been used on x-ray imagers to reduce the effects of scatter. Conventionally, anti-scatter grids are attached to the outside of the device housing. The grid lines are visible on an image and the x-ray shadow of their typically lead lamella can be calibrated out of the image. For applications where the imager and/or the x-ray source are moved relative to each other, there is the possibility that the imager will no longer be pointing in the same direction towards the x-ray source during imaging as was done during calibration. As such, the shadow of the lamella can fall on different pixels thus causing regular lines in the digital image. While these lines may be corrected by computer software, it would be desirable to not generate them in the first place. Further, computational corrections may reduce resolution, create unwanted new artifacts, and increase the time before images are ready for viewing or other operations such as cone beam reconstruction. The added complexity of the corrections may also add costs to system development.
In some conventional devices, the anti-scatter grids are movable in response to the motion of the detector by using a fixture on the outside of device housing. However, movable grids may increase sensitivity to pointing accuracy as the grids move further from the imaging plane.